


someone's someone

by undernightlight



Series: Music Inspirations [12]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Everyone is soft and awkward, Fluff, Lee Jooheon and Im Changkyun are childhood best friends, M/M, Yoo Kihyun and Lee Minhyuk are childhood best friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23384170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undernightlight/pseuds/undernightlight
Summary: “Do you think Hyungwon will be as cute in person as he was in his photos?”“I don’t know. Most people these days alter their pictures online, but I don’t think he’ll have a different face if that’s what you’re worried about.”“I know, but lighting and angles really do their work, and you saw his instagram, he’s clearly someone who knows what they’re doing - he could be a model with those long legs.”“I’m sure he could be, but remember what I said, don’t get involved. Could you imagine how awkward it would be if you two started something and then it didn’t work out?"~  ~  ~  ~  ~All seven boys move into a shared house at the start of their university adventure. None of them had any idea just what an adventure it really would be, but perhaps that was part of the fun.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Yoo Kihyun
Series: Music Inspirations [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1156637
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> okay so, I wrote this first chapter about...8 months ago? and the second shortly after that, and they've just been sitting there, so I'm hoping by posting them, I'll force myself to write this, because I really do, I just need prompting sometimes
> 
> anyway, I hope you enjoy the start of this, and stick around for more?

“Why did you bring so much?” Kihyun whaled out behind a growing pile of cardboard boxes, close to meeting his height. Minhyuk just smiled and shrugged his shoulders before trotting his way back out the door to collect more of their belongings. With calculated steps, Kihyun emerged from behind the box wall, and started taking boxes to designated locations - which was basically only the kitchen because he was still unsure where their room would be.

So far, Kihyun knew that Minhyuk and he would be sharing a room. There were five bedrooms and seven people. From what he could guess, Jooheon and Changkyun would be sharing as well. He’d never met them - he hadn’t met any of his housemates other than his long time friend Min - but he’d found them all on social media, and it was clear that these two knew each other and were moving together. The others, Hyunwoo, Hoseok and Hyungwon, would most likely get a room to themselves. No harm in that arrangement.

Minhyuk had made the comment, while looming over Ki’s shoulder, that Hyungwon was quite attractive. He could see the appeal, but he wasn’t his type. That suited Min just fine, but Kihyun had to remind him that getting involved with a housemate may not end well. Kihyun wasn’t sure Minhyuk really heard him, but it would be his own fault if he didn’t heed his warning.

They were the first to move in. The keyholder at the college told them to expect Hyunwoo and Hoseok that same day, and the other three would be appearing the next. The house itself was spacious, though he would have expected it to be if it were to house seven, but still the kitchen was larger than he thought it would be, though with limited table seating, and the living room had a large couch and a few chairs, all focused on the television. Ki was most grateful, he thought, for the two bathrooms, both with showers and toilets and sinks.

He was alerted from the kitchen to Minhyuk's return when he heard the loud thud of more cardboard boxes hitting the floor. “How many more?” Ki called out.

“Not many,” was the reply, and then he assumed Minhyuk was gone to get the rest. He should help, and so he wandered back out. Between the two of them, only two more trips were made and then everything was unloaded. Kihyun texted the rental service, informing them they could pick the vehicle anytime that day.

He hoped the other residents would arrive soon so he could unpack his bedroom belongings in the most appropriate room. Two were significantly larger than the other three, so he assumed him and Minhyuk would be in one of those, but he felt it would be unfair to pick without including the others, though when he thought about it, the other sharing pair would arrive until the following day. He’d discuss with the other two, and see what would be best.

Minhyuk seemed positively beaming at the scattered, towering boxes, hands on hips and chest puffed up wide. “Look at it all,” he said, “Finally at college.”

“College for you, work for me, but it is good to be out.” Despite his parents' protests, Kihyun couldn’t bring himself to enroll. He knew it wasn’t right for him, at least not now, but he was happy to move to be with Minhyuk. He was grateful the college allowed him to stay there, but it seemed no one else had put in an application for that dorm, so everything worked out perfectly.

Less than an hour later, while unpacking kitchenware and living room items, another van pulled up outside the house, very similar to the one Kihyun and Minhyuk used. They peered through the blinds to wait and see if it was a housemate, and upon seeing his face, Kihyun knew it was. He clambered over the boxes and opened the door, going out to greet the tall figure.

“Hi, I’m Kihyun, nice to meet you.” The man looked a little started by the unexpected voice, but soon smiled brightly.

“Hi Kihyun, I’m Hyunwoo, nice to meet you too. The woman that gave me the house key said two people had already moved in.”

“Yes, me and my friend Minhyuk. He’s inside.” When Kihyun turned, he saw Min still peering through the window. “He’s there actually,” he said and pointed. Hyunwoo followed his line of sight and saw a startled, mildly embarrassed face looking back at him. He smiled again and waved. Minhyuk waved back, though a little timid, before disappearing from view. “He’s usually quite a mess,” Kihyun continued, “But he’s real nice, energetic.”

“Me too I suppose,” Hyunwoo added, before turning and sliding open the van door.

“Do you want help?”

“Urm, that would be great, thank you.” And so Kihyun and Hyunwoo, and eventually Minhyuk, set about unloading his belongings, and adding the boxes to the ever growing pile in the living room. With half as much stuff, and with three helpers instead of two, they made short work of the labour, and all three sat down on the couch with a heavy sigh.

“I’m tired,” Minhyuk called out, “I want to sleep,” but he barely sat still for a minute before getting back up to putter about the kitchen.

Kihyun and Hyunwoo remained planted, but should hear Min as plates clinked together and the kettle began to boil. They made nice small talk; Kihyun found out the Hyunwoo was a world history major and Hyunwoo learnt the Kihyun wasn’t a student, but mainly here to support his best friend in his new ventures as a drama major. Kihyun also discovered that Hyunwoo was on the college baseball team, and that he’d be picking up his uniform in a few days. It was clear Hyunwoo was excited about playing, and that made Ki smile; he found when people were passionate about their interests and hobbies, it made him happier. Minhyuk popped his head in once to ask if they wanted tea, Ki said yes, Woo said no, before vanishing again. He reappeared only a few minutes later with two mugs in hand. 

They chatted a little more before another van appeared outside the house. “Oh, that must be Hoseok,” Hyunwoo said, before standing and heading outside. It was Hoseok, and Hyunwoo met him with a beaming smile and a friendly hug.

“I didn’t know you two knew each other,” Minhyuk said after he and Kihyun had followed him out.

“We don’t, not really,” Hyunwoo began, “but I found him on Youtube and we started talking.”

“Youtube?” asked Kihyun.

“I dance,” Hoseok imputed, though his response seemed almost timid, “I post covers and original choreography.”

“So you’re a dance major?”

“No, a literature major. I just dance for fun. That’s how me and Hyunwoo started talking, because he dances too.”

Hyunwoo smiled at that too. “We should dance together, you’re really talented, and we could work on choreography together, it’d be fun.” Hoseok managed a nod and a shy smile while a slight blush crept onto his face at the compliment and enthusiasm, but appreciated it very much, and was grateful to have a friend already. His stuff was moved swiftly inside, with the help of Hyunwoo and Kihyun and Minhyuk, and Minhyuk went about making him tea when they got inside.

“That’s all of us for today, right?” Hoseok asked as they all settled back on the couch.

“Yeah,” answered Kihyun, “The other three are getting here tomorrow. What should we do about bedrooms?” They all agreed to pick room and move boxes up there, to at least get them out of the living room, and to unpack the essentials, pillows, blankets and sheets, before finally setting stuff up the following day once everyone had arrived.

Most stuff was eventually unpacked and all of them were tired. They ordered cheap take away food and sat around the mostly box free living room watching a classic film on the tv. Everyone was tired, so opted for early nights, and so they bid each other farewell with warm smiles and waves. Kihyun was very happy so wrap himself burrito style in his blanket, his head free and hands poking out with his phone, mindlessly wasting time on the internet reading or checking social media. Minhyuk, though claiming to be equally tired, sat upright on his laptop, the tip-tap-click of the keys becoming a settling background noise after a while. What he was doing, Ki wasn’t entirely sure, but he guessed it would be his script.

He’d been working on one for a while. A few actually, but this was his most recent venture; so often Minhyuk would start a project and abandon it when he lost interest or hit a block he couldn’t quite get over, but his latest script, a progressive drama about two young men falling in love but having it ripped away when one is sent abroad for school, seemed to be keeping his interest. He always talked as if he and Kihyun were stars in his drama, that he was the dashing and charming protagonist who falls in love, and Ki being the shorter best friend with a struggling love life. Kihyun didn’t appreciate the accuracy of the last point, but he could live with it. It made Min happy and that was important.

Ki wasn’t sure exactly when he fell asleep, but he put his phone on charge, and the last thing he remembered was the sound of the keyboard across the room.


	2. Chapter 2

When Kihyun woke the next morning, rolling over in his twisted blanket, he found Min already gone, most likely downstairs. Ki pulled himself to his feet, rubbed sleep from his eyes, and slide on his slippers as he trotted his way down. He found Minhyuk stood in the kitchen with Hyunwoo, both drinking from mugs, and both offering smiles when he appeared in the doorway.

“Good morning,” Hyunwoo said, and Kihyun nodded before diving for the still warm kettle and the cupboards. He heard a comment from Min to Woo, but he couldn’t quite distinguish the words, though he found he didn’t really care as long as he got his drink. He sat down with them at the table and they chatted for most of the morning, moving from the kitchen to the living room after a while, before Hoseok joined them, in a tank top and bear printed pyjama bottoms. His hair was unruly, sticking up in directions they shouldn’t be, but Hosoek didn’t seem to mind, happily giving a lazy smile as he plopped onto the couch beside Hyunwoo.

They all split off some short time later to dress and prepare for the arrival of their other housemates. “Do you think Hyungwon will be as cute in person as he was in his photos?” Minhyuk asked as they dressed.

“I don’t know. Most people these days alter their pictures online, but I don’t think he’ll have a different face if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“I know, but lighting and angles really do their work, and you saw his instagram, he’s clearly someone who knows what they’re doing - he could be a model with those long legs.”

Kihyun shook his head, exasperated already, but with a smile; he was glad Minhyuk had his back to him. “I’m sure he could be, but remember what I said, don’t get involved. Could you imagine how awkward it would be if you two started something and then it didn’t work out? How awkward it would be not only for you two but for the rest of us living here too? So don’t, okay?” There was a hum of acknowledgement, but Kihyun wasn’t really sure if he’d been listening or daydreaming.

“You worry too much about the future,” Min said after a moment as his head popped free from the shirt hole. Scowling from his bed, Kihyun knew that Minhyuk had already set himself on flirting with Hyungwon as soon as he arrived, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Ki felt rather fooling for beginning to think he could have stopped him. He should’ve seen it coming from the moment they started dressing, with Kihyun being sensible and wearing joggers and t-shirt, priorities comfort when he knew they still had a lot of moving and unpacking to do, and then Minhyuk dressing in well fitting jeans and an oversized button up. Kihyun was going to get whiplash if he kept rolling his eyes.

When they wrangled themselves together and went back downstairs, Hoseok and Hyunwoo were in the same spot as before but not dressed, both following Kihyun’s route of ‘I want to be comfortable while I do manual labour’.

The first van pulled up before lunch and two individuals hopped out. The four of them headed out to greet them.

“Hello,” Hyunwoo said, smiling, “I’m Hyunwoo, and this is Hoseok, Kihyun and Minhyuk. It’s nice to meet you.” He pointed as he spoke, and each other smiled and waved when they were mentioned.

“Hi, I’m Joonheon, that’s Changkyun,” and Changkyun gave a smile and nod behind a stack of boxes he was already carrying. Boxes were moved in quickly and easily.

Kihyun spoke up once everything was inside. “There’s two rooms where people will have to share, me and Minyuk are sharing one, and we saw that you guys looked to be friends already, so we though you two might like to share.”

“Yeah that’s great, thanks,” Jooheon said.

“We took the one at the back, I hope you don’t mind.”

“Not at all, me and Kyunie hoped to get a room that looked out onto the road anyway.”

His unbridled happiness seemed partially overwhelming to Kihyun, but also partially contagious, and he found himself smiling back with as much enthusiasm as Jooheon. With that settled, bedroom boxes were moved upstairs, and Kihyun and Min could finally unpack all their belongings.

There was no food in the house so they resorted to ordering from a local shop instead of going to the store - too much effort they all concluded. They were unsure when Hyungwon would arrive, but they ordered him some food anyway, just in case he showed up while they were eating. He didn’t, but he pulled up soon after they’d finished. It was the same process, greeting the arrival and helping them move their stuff before tackling the bedroom situation. It was just as easy, Hyungwon happy to take the only bedroom downstairs, right next to one of the bathrooms.

Kihyun took to slapping Minhyuk’s arm when he caught him staring too long, which was often, but everything got moved in good time. Hyungwon hadn’t eaten and appreciated the food that’d been ordered in.

By the time they were all decidedly hungry again, it was acceptable for a meal, and so the seven of them spend time getting themselves together to go out for a meal. They had a variety of restaurants close by, but they opened for some barbecue. 

They all took it in turns to dominate the bathrooms to shower and cleanse. Nearly all of them had their own mirror or vanity to do their own makeup, and so they set a time to all be ready and to meet by the front door.

Kihyun couldn't help but notice the amount of time Minhyuk put into his hair and makeup, more so than usual. "Wanting to look nice are we?" Ki called as he fixed the overdrawn eyebrow. 

"First impressions are important," was Minhyuk's response, as he pondered over his shirt was the right shirt to pair with the jeans. Though his indecisiveness was tedious, it was also enduring, and Kihyun gave him slack because whenever they used to go on dates back in high school, Kihyun always took too long getting ready. 

"You never tried this much when we dated," Ki remarked, examining his mostly finished face. 

"That's because my first impression of you was when you fell over coming into the assembly hall late on the first day of school, and your first impression of me was my loud, echoing laugh at you falling over after coming into the assembly hall late on the first day of school."

Kihyun regretted saying anything. "I'd happily repressed that."

"Don't worry," Minhyuk said in an overly happy and childish voice, "I'll never let you forget." Kihyun had no doubt he was telling the truth.

They finished getting ready with their music playing, singing and dancing along at appropriate times. When they listened hard enough, or turned down their music or left the room, they could music from the front of the house, heavier and rap.

When they arrived downstairs, Jooheon and Changkyun was already there, and Hyungwon appeared just a second after. Minhyuk was caught staring by Hyungwon, who just gave a smile as Min frantically averted his gaze to the floor. A few minutes later, Hoseok and Hyunwoo came downstairs. Between the group, there was a good amount of denim, jeans and jean jackets - Hyungwon wore sleek dress pants and Min couldn't stop staring at his lengthy legs - and t-shirts and button ups.

They all set off. Kihyun stuck with Minhyuk, Jooheon with Changkyun, and Hyunwoo with Hoseok. Min took it upon himself to befriend Hyungwon, but shuffled quickly to walk beside him. "Hi," Minhyuk said, his voice too stiff to sound like he hadn't been rehearsing how to start a conversation for the last three hours. 

"Hi, you're Minhyuk, yes?"

"Yep, and you're Hyungwon." And Hyungwon nodded with a thin smile. "What do you study?" 

"I'm a dance student."

"Oh that's really cool, you must be pretty good then. I'm a drama student, so we might see each other around, being in the same department."

"Maybe we will."

Kihyun, who had opted to hang back instead of witnessing Min's attempt at flirting, felt a hand upon his shoulder, and turned to see Hyunwoo and Hoseok, both smiling. "How's Minhyuk going with Hyungwon?" Hoseok asked, and as Kihyun's fained surprised-confused look, Hoseok laughed, "He's been staring at him all day, it's not hard to guess."

With a lightness in his voice, "True, and it could be going well, I mean, Hyungwon hasn't run away yet so that's good - the key word being yet however, there's still time."

And though there were times when Kihyun overheard parts of what Minhyuk was saying, Hyungwon didn't run away at all, and somehow even agreed to sit next to him during dinner; Kihyun was very impressed.

As a group, they ate and talked throughout the evening. Everyone got to know basic information about everyone else, like courses and hobbies and general 'get to know me' sort of stuff.

Among them, Changkyun was the quietest when left alone, but Jooheon would pull him into conversation, and if it was about music - something they discussed a fair amount through the night - Changkyun perked up and talked enthusiastically about their music. They wrote songs together. Jooheon seemed quite happy and willing to share, though Kihyun guessed Changkyun would need more convincing. Hoseok had his own Youtube channel where he posted dance covers. Hyunwoo had found it through his own digging on his housemates, and claimed Hoseok to be a brilliant dancer, though Hoseok protested.

Hyungwon spoke quite elegantly at times - much to Minhyuk's delight - but also sometimes childlike but maybe that was just his baby-faced appearance. He liked fashion and photography, and also said, in response to learning about Hyunwoo and Hoseok, that maybe they should all dance together sometime, though he'd only ever danced alone. Both seemed happy to try it out. 

Kihyun took the time to explain his situation to the group. He explained that he wasn’t exactly sure what he wanted to do with his life, but for now, he knew university wasn’t the right place. Minhyuk had been his best friend since they were seven, and so he decided that moving out of home and across with Min would be a welcomed change, and hopefully provide him direction. Everyone listened attentively, with Minhyuk inputting here and there, smiling so bright when Kihyun spoke of all their years together.

It was a good dinner, food and company included. It was awkward at times, but they were all still strangers. All of them held confidence that they’d find footing as a group, especially with enough common interest to bond over. They all walked home, contently walking in pairs, or in Hyungwon’s case, alone. He walked ahead of Minhyuk and Kihyun, Jooheon and Changkyun leading the way and Hyunwoo and Hoseok rounding them out.

“Is he everything you hoped?” Kihyun asked, voice low, quiet, definitely teasing but still so warm. He bumped their shoulders together

Minhyuk couldn’t help but smile and gave a nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say now that I'm sorry for any writing mistakes - grammar, spelling etc. - as I don't have a beta, nor have I ever, and I'm prone to typing too fast or just getting stuff mixed up in my head, so please forgive.


	3. Chapter 3

Minhyuk again woke up before Ki. It was early, far earlier than he needed to actually be up, but he supposed it didn’t matter as he doubted, no matter how hard he tried, he could get back to sleep. Besides, it wasn’t that early, and so he pulled himself up and out and into the shower.

Kihyun was awake when Minhyuk returned, laying in bed with his phone hovering above his face. Minhyuk, upon being ignored at his return, took to flopping his weight down on top of Kihyun, who groaned at the pressure. “You’re still wet,” Ki said, pushing Minhyuk’s hair out of his face, all while Min made a point to snuggle closer. If he was anyone else, he was sure to have been kicked to the floor, but Kihyun had a Minhyuk sized soft spot that he regularly exploited.

Eventually however, Min did peel himself away, only for his own benefit of course, and dressed. Kihyun made no attempt to move, but that didn’t matter. Minhyuk left him to hunt for something to eat in their still rather bare kitchen.

The tile floor was cold through his socks, and he hopped lightly on his toes. Perhaps he was expecting others to be up and awake, maybe even already going about the day, but he wasn’t expecting, when he looked out the kitchen window, to see Hyunwoo in the backyard dancing. When he listened carefully, Minhyuk could faintly hear music emanating from outside, but he hadn’t thought much of it until he saw Hyunwoo dancing. He watched as he made himself a coffee. There was no doubt that he was good, with fluid yet sharp movements; it was quite mesmerising.

Minhyuk would’ve continued to watch for had Hyunwoo not spotted him in the kitchen, who smiled awkwardly, waved, and then made his way back inside after turning his music off. “Morning,” he said, grabbing an open bottle off the counter.

“Good morning,” Min replied, “I liked your dancing.” Somehow, it felt embarrassing to say it allow, but Minhyuk chalked that up to being strangers, and that he’d sneakily been watching from his mildly secretive vantage point of the kitchen.

Hyunwoo smiled again, still awkward but warm, “Thank you.” He went moving about, shuffling around Minhyuk in a kitchen that barely managed to have space with two people, let alone seven. Pulling a bowl from the cupboard, he turned and asked, “Cereal?” Minhyuk nodded, and Hyunwoo pulled out another. Together, they managed two bowls of cereal, and went about eating their breakfast on the couch.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Hoseok found he was the last to arrive downstairs, only an hour before noon, still sleepy but dressed. Everyone else, he eventually found after being concerned by the silence, was outside, sitting on blankets. When he managed his way outside, he could hear music, and everyone was drinking soda cans and eating various snacks, sweet and savoury. 

They turned to him with smiles, and Hyunwoo beckoned him over, holding out a can for him to take. Hoseok planted himself on the blanket next to Hyunwoo and Kihyun.

“We went to the shops this morning,” Hyunwoo said, “Me and Minhyuk and Kihyun, so we can actually cook something decent tonight.” Hoseok noticed how often Hyunwoo smiled.

Hoseok nodded along and they all fell into conversation. It was already less tense and awkward than the night before. The atmosphere most likely helped, with them all relaxed, outside in the warm air, music playing. And this continued until lunch.

Smiling, Kihyun offered to make them all sandwiches, and Hoseok offered to help. He left his discarded trainers at the edge of the blanket and stepped lightly across the grass after Kihyun. The kitchen was much warmer than outside, and the heat hit him heavy, but Kihyun seemed unfazed, and started pulling lunch supplies from the fridge and cupboard. Hoseok stood awkwardly waiting for Kihyun to give him some direction, something Kihyun eventually realised.

“Oh, sorry,” he said, smiling and letting out an awkward little chuckle, “Urm, can you grab some small plates? And we’ll probably need more drinks too - there’s some in the fridge.” Hoseok nodded and followed his instructions, ladling his arms with cold blue cans - the cool metal was a comfortable contrast to the warm air - and carrying them outside to hand off to everyone before heading back to grab plates from the top cupboard.

Kihyun stood making sandwiches, as he said he would. Hoseok just stood and watched, occasionally grabbing things from the fridge or putting them back at Kihyun’s request, and he didn’t mind, at least he was being helpful.

Soon enough, an array of different sandwiches were made, and piled upon a tray. As Kihyun went to pick it up, Hoseok stepped in and took it from him. “You’ve done enough, “Hoseok said, smiling back as he walked back into the garden. Kihyun stood momentarily surprised, but he eventually just grabbed the plates and followed after.

He couldn’t help but shake his head and try to surprise his smirking smile when he saw Minhyuk shuffled up close to Hyungwon, attempting to steal glances and go unnoticed. Kihyun doubted that Hyungwon was oblivious, but either way, he seemed unbothered by Minhyuk’s doey eyes and soft smile.

Lunch flowed smoothly, as expected, but even better so. It turned out they were all naturally a clingy bunch, so despite being practical strangers, hands on shoulders or arms or legs weren’t uncommon, and the occasion gentle lean-in while laughing and joking about. Watching Minhyuk try and casually flirt his way into Hyungwon’s good graces was a sight to behold, even Hoseok pointed it out to him, discreetly of course.

Jooheon was the first to lay down, facing the sky with his eyes closed, relaxed, and Changkyun followed suit, head lolling against Jooheon’s shoulder. They were sweet, and reminded Kihyun of himself and Min, those friendships that mean everything. Thinking of it, he lent his head on Minhyuk's shoulder, which at first got a strange look - Kihyun imagined Min didn’t want his ‘flirting’ interrupted - but then Kihyun felt the gentle weight of Min’s head atop his own. Kihyun was thankful to have a friend like Minhyuk.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Kihyun finally finished unpacking everything, setting his few books as DVDs and albums on the shelf below Minhyuk’s figurines. It was starting to feel like a home, little bits of himself round the place. He saw it with Minhyuk too, recognising his favourite mug in the kitchen, upside down on the draining rack after use, one of many notebooks already on the living room coffee table. Downstairs, on the coat rack, hung seven different jackets. He knew his and Minhyuk’s, and already he could make some educated guesses at whose was whose; the long black trench coat was most likely Hyungwon’s, the padded bomber jacket could be Jooheon’s or Changkyun’s.

As he was adjusting one of Minhyuk’s figures he’d accidentally knocked, he heard a loud shout from outside, not angry or scared, but lighthearted. Kihyun looked out the window to the backyard, and saw Hoseok and Hyunwoo. Hoseok was on the floor giggling with Hyunwoo keeled over laughing away beside him. Kihyun couldn’t help but smile.

After they’d mostly recovered, Hyunwoo pulled Hoseok to his feet, and restarted the music track. Facing each other, they began to dance, Hyunwoo paying close attention to every move, sometimes missing a count or sliding the wrong direction. From the window he watched as Hoseok helped correct the choreography and teach the next few bars, Hyunwoo quickly picking up and following along.

They took a break, and Hyunwoo went inside. Kihyun, still watching, was surprised when Hoseok looked up and caught his gaze. There was surprise on Hoseok’s face too, but it was quickly replaced with a beaming smile and a wave. Embarrassed to be caught, Kihyun hid his face behind his hand, but waved back.

A few seconds later, Hyunwoo returned with drinks and the dancing returned. Kihyun only stayed to watch another minute or so before going back to his own stuff. Maybe it was Ki’s imagination, but each move was sharper, cleaning, even more perfect than before now with an audience. Hoseok hadn’t pointed out to Hyunwoo that Kihyun was watching, but as they danced, he’d look up and smile, eyes bright but warm, and every time they’d catch eye contact, Kihyun couldn’t help but smile back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A head up, I'll be starting college work again, so updates might be a little late (I hope not, but I just thought I'd mention it here ^_^)

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully, I'll be able to post every week, so every Sunday ideally, but who knows if that'll changed; hopefully I'll managed to stick to a schedule ^_^


End file.
